Edge protection, for example barriers such as balustrades or railings, may be required by building codes, government regulations, and a prudent concern for safety of workers who may perform tasks close to edges. Some environments allow the semi-permanent attachment of edge protection to permanent building structures, for example attaching rail support posts to roof structures with screws or nails. However, in some environments edge protection cannot be semi-permanently attached in this way.